


Ebb and Flow

by warcleric



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Brotherly Bonding, Humor, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warcleric/pseuds/warcleric
Summary: Loki and Thor talk.





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of that ending scene

“I’m here.”

The embrace that followed was unusual. Thor’s arms were so tight around him that Loki struggled to breathe, but he allowed it. It had been years since anyone had hugged him, and even longer since he’d hugged back. Nevertheless, he did so now, letting all thoughts of Hela and Ragnarok fall from his mind for the moment. He focused instead on suppressing the instinct to fight back, the urge to run a blade through whoever was touching him. If Thor could again find it within himself to trust Loki enough to hug him, the least Loki could do was let him. 

“Still not one for hugging, are you?” Thor asked once he’d pulled back, thankfully allowing Loki his personal space again. 

Loki agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not with you, at least. I was almost suffocated.” Like there was anyone else he would ever allow so near to him. 

“Ah, sorry about that.” Thor said, leaning back against the wall across from his brother. “Now, how about you tell me how in the Nine Realms you managed to get back here?” 

Loki smirked. “I can’t give away all my secrets, can I?” In truth, it had been a much closer call than he’d have preferred. “Regardless,” he continued on. “I suppose we have some things to discuss.”

Thor only lifted an eyebrow, signaling for Loki to continue on his own. It seemed he was not going to make this easy for him. Not that he really deserved it.

“Where to begin?” Loki said, forcing out a rather uncomfortable laugh, betraying his nerves. Shit.

Thor pushed off the wall and took a seat on the edge his bed, patting the spot next to him. “Take your time. Seems like we’ll be on this ship for quite a while.”

Loki hesitated for a moment, before giving in and sitting down next to Thor. If he were to talk his way out of having this conversation now, it would only come up again at a later date. Besides, something inside was telling him that now was the time. Perhaps Frigga really was communicating from beyond the living realm.

He quickly pushed the silly thought aside and cleared his throat. “I guess I should… start with apologizing. For everything.”

“Everything? How far back does ‘everything’ go?”

“At least the last 10 years.”

Thor considered this a moment and Loki was acutely aware of how foolish he sounded. Then, Thor spoke again. “Fair enough. Out with it, then.”

“What?”

“Let’s hear all those apologies. You’ve got quite a few racked up. We’ll be here all night, so you better get on with it.”

“You—”

“Actually, before we get started, I was going to see if anyone here could make coffee. I had some on Midgard, and it was delicious. You like bitter things, don’t you? You’d love it.”

“Thor.”

“I bet Banner knows how to make it. He’s very smart.”

Loki couldn’t help but smile, appreciating the lightening of the mood. “Thor, please.”

Thor smiled with him, and considered throwing an arm around his brother’s shoulders before thinking better of it. He settled on lightly punching him in the arm. “I’m just joking. One will do, as long as it’s a damn good one. And you better mean it this time.”

“Of course.” 

With that, Loki shifted where he sat to face Thor, and placed his hands atop his shoulders. “Thor,” he began, but quickly forgot his apology. “My gods, that eyepatch is going to take some getting used to. You really do look like Father now.” 

“Want me to take it off?”

“Please don’t. Where was I? Right, apologizing. Um.” Loki’s words once again died on his lips.

“If it’s any help, I believe the phrase ‘I’m sorry’ should be in there somewhere.”

“I’ve never done this authentically before.”

“Clearly.”

Loki took a deep breath and started over. “Thor. My dearest brother. You’ve placed your trust in me time and time again, albeit naively. You have my realest, sincerest apologies for every time that I’ve betrayed that trust. I’m also sorry for, um, what happened on Midgard. The first time, as well as the second. And the third, I suppose. And any more times from here on out.”

“Loki,” Thor warned. 

“Don’t interrupt.”

“Right.”

“I know what you’re thinking. ‘Why should I trust him if he’s already planning to betray me again?’ or something like that, yeah? Well, you said it yourself, brother. I’ll always be the God of Mischief and you’ll always be… you. But we’re brothers. That might not mean much, especially just after killing our sister, but. You get my point, don’t you?”

“Not quite. Can you condense that? I might have spaced out there for a second.”

Loki sighed. “Are you going to make me say it?”

Thor smiled. “It’s been a while.”

“I hate you.”

“Mm. Try again.”

“I… don’t hate you. All the time. Or at all, much. Anymore.”

“Getting warmer.”

“I need a drink.”

Thor stood and poured him one, which Loki gratefully accepted. Thor began to refill his own drink.

By the time Thor had returned to his spot next to him, Loki had already drained the glass. After a receiving a concerned raised eyebrow, he shrugged. “It’s been a long day.”

“That it has.” Thor took a sip from his glass. “And I appreciate it, by the way. The apology.”

Loki clutched the empty glass in his hands, to stop them from shaking. 

“I hold to what I said,” Thor continued. “But I hope that you’ll at least try to stay on my side. I’d missed fighting with you, brother.”

Loki gave a weary smile to the floor. “I’d missed it as well.”

The night wore on without much more meaningful conversation, until the two finally retired well into the morning. An uneasy feeling had begun to settle over both of them once more. Their troubles were far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> hmm... tried my best to characterize them, tho not too sure how i did


End file.
